Found Out
by CrazyHayniac
Summary: That secret Miley, Lilly, and Oliver think they keep so secret isn't a secret to me anymore. Miley always acted weird about things involving one specific pop-star and it seems I'm the only one who ever caught onto it, just not right away. This is my story. Currently on hiatus as I haven't had much inspiration recently. I hope to get back to this someday.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- So quickly before I get to the story, I'll describe what this is. For a while I had the idea of a classmate of Miley, Lilly, and Oliver finding out but not telling. This is basically a story going through different episodes as he pieces things together to eventually figure out that Miley is Hannah. I'll highlight different episodes and the text in the episode then add my character describing things from his point of view as he goes back from the beginning of him noticing things. Here goes nothing. Hope you enjoy. Let me know in a review or PM if you do, thanks.**

That secret Miley, Lilly, and Oliver think they keep so secret isn't a secret to me anymore. Miley always acted weird about things involving one specific pop-star and it seems I'm the only one who ever caught onto it, just not right away. This is my story.

Actually, no, wait, let me introduce myself to you first. My name is Ben Morrison and I've gone to the same school as Lilly and Oliver since first grade. First it was Seaview Elementary, then Middle, and now High school, even though Oliver's going on tour during next school year, Senior year. I've known who Miley is since she started going to Seaview but haven't talked to her or anyone, I watch people more so than I join in talking to them, but that's how I noticed everything. And now, this really is my story.

I was in the line to get lunch at Seaview Middle School. I was in eighth grade and was only one year away from finally being in High School. Miley and Lilly were talking as I waited behind them to get my own ketchup for my burger.

"I just don't get it, why won't you go to the concert with me?" Lilly asked, sounding exasperated as she and Miley walked into the cafeteria.

"It's just that -um- I just want to spend some quality time with my brother," Miley said. I didn't know her very well, but I could tell it was a lie, she always complained about the things her brother did.

"Quality time with your brother?" Obviously Lilly knew it was a lie too. Her face showed disbelief as Miley nodded. "Okay," Lilly continued. "If you don't want to tell me I guess there's nothing I can do except go through life wondering what I did to be hurt so badly by my best fr-"

Miley cut her off, "Oh just stop, I just can't go, okay."

"Okay, that's fine."

Then Johnny walked up; why did all the girls go crazy over him? I was a great bachelor, why didn't they go crazy over me? "Hey Miley. How's it going?" he asked. She stared dreamily at him for a few seconds; what was so attractive about him anyway?

Lilly slapped her arm to knock her back down to earth.

"Um- pretty good, just getting some ketchup for my veggie burger. I see you like mayonnaise, never tried that on a veggie burger. And maybe I should, but not today because I have ketchup. . ." The rest of what Miley said was hard to distinguish as Lilly started yelling her name.

"Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley." Miley finally caught on and looked down at her hand.

"You know what a lot of people don't know is-is - it's also a wonderful moisturizer," Miley said awkwardly as she started rubbing the ketchup over her hands. "Here," she said, grabbing Johnny's hand and rubbing ketchup over it between her hands. "Isn't that lovely."

"Moisturizer?" he asked. "You're pretty funny." he paused. "Oh, my hand does feel softer," he spoke as he walked away.

"Wow," Lilly said as he walked away from the two of them.

"I know, he is so hot and I'm so lame," Miley said, holding up her ketchup covered hand to prove her point.

"Hey, he's the one who believed ketchup was a moisturizer," Lilly said in attempt to make Miley feel better. "Miley, you've been totally crushing on Johnny Collins for months. He thought you were funny, this is your chance, he's sitting right over there. Let's MOVE!"

"I just can't do it," Miley said, starting to walk away. I moved with them a little to still be within ear shot.

"Yes you can," Lilly said, placing her hands on Miley's shoulders. "Miley, you're smart, you're funny, and you're totally cute. And now, you have my lucky bracelet," Lilly finished, putting the bracelet on Miley's wrist.

"Okay," Miley agreed.

"Wait," Lilly yelled. "Boggar check."

"You are so gross," Miley said, and ain't that the truth, who just does that?

"All clear, good to go," Lilly said as they made their way to the table Johnny sat down at.

Johnny was talking to some of his friends about the ketchup moisturizer as Miley and Lilly set their trays down on the table but before they could sit down, Amber and Ashley ran into the seats and pushed Miley and Lilly's trays out of the way to make room for their own. That was even worse the Lilly's boggar check. Both girls looked annoyed by Amber and Ashley's little game.

"Hey Amber, Ashley," Lilly started slowly. "We were gonna sit there," Lilly finished, speeding up.

"Isn't that just too bad."

"Oh but don't worry. There are seats over there by the trash cans."

"At the losers' table," they finished together, doing their signature 'ooo shhh' thing.

I noticed Miley and Lilly rolling their eyes. "Hey Amber, I think it might be time to pluck the stache," Miley said.

"And Ashley, is that a zit or are you growing a new head!?" Lilly yelled.

"GROSS!" they proclaimed together before looking at the 'new head' Ashley was growing. Then they did the annoying thing Amber and Ashley do, but it worked for them. They picked up their trays and walked away.

"Okay, we didn't get those seats, minor setback. But the good news is we have better seats for Hannah Montana," I heard Lilly say as I walked over and sat at a table near them. I wanted to see where this conversation went, they had to talk more about that Hannah Montana concert.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, I don't like Hannah Montana," Miley explained. Yeah right, how could she not like Hannah Montana? Why would she not want to go? Everyone loves Hannah Montana; guys, girls, moms, and even dads.

Lilly's disbelieving face portrayed exactly what I thought. "What?" she asked, her face still showing her disbelief.

They were distracted for a minute as Oliver, another best friend of theirs walked in and tried to flirt with every girl in the cafeteria. He didn't succeed with any of them.

"Oliver, you're not going to believe this, Miley said she doesn't like Hannah Montana."

"What!?" Oliver exclaimed. "Hannah Montana is a goddess, I worship at her feet. F.Y.I. someday I'm going to be Mr. Hannah Montana." Does Oliver know it doesn't work that way? She's be Mrs. Hannah Oken.

Miley's face seemed to show that she either thought the idea was ridiculous or it was one of surprise and disgust, maybe both.

"Gonna watch her every minute of every day, protect her from any obsessed fans. Every night I'll condition that beautiful, blond hair," Oliver finished, adding emphasis to 'blond'.

"Oliver I say this because I care about you, Get Some Help!" Miley spoke, nodding her head.

"Miley, don't make me go see my favorite singer without my best friend," Lilly started. "If you don't take this ticket I'm going to end up going to the concert with Mr. Hannah Montana."

"You have an extra ticket to Hannah Montana!" Oliver exclaimed, standing up and pointing to the tickets in Lilly's hands. There was an audible gasp from everyone in the cafeteria. Oliver sunk back down, "that was really loud, wasn't it?" Then there was a mad dash towards Miley, Lilly, and Oliver, if they said anything noteworthy after that, I don't know what it was.

This got me thinking. I knew Miley had come from Tennessee and so had Hannah Montana, they both had southern accents, but the chance of them knowing each other and maybe Miley not wanting to go was because she and Hannah disliked each other or saw each other all the time seemed slim so that night, I tried to lay it aside as Miley being weird about it or something.

The next day at lunch I heard Amber and Ashley bragging about how they had been in the front row of the Hannah Montana concert last night that Lilly had also gone to. Oliver claimed that the towel he had been wearing around his neck all day was from Hannah after he saw her in her dressing room. As always, Amber and Ashley's response was annoying and involved their stupid thing.

"It's true," he said.

"Ignore them, Oliver. They're not worth it," Lilly said, turning away.

"Wait a minute," Miley said. "He's telling the truth and she gave Lilly something too." Miley turned around to Lilly and pulled a scarf out of her bag.

"What are you doing?" Lilly asked.

"You'll see," Miley said, placing the scarf around Lilly's neck.

"That's Hannah Montana's scarf," Ashley said, leaning over and grabbing Amber's shoulders.

"From the concerts," Amber replied, gasping.

"Yeah, Hannah gave it to her," Miley said.

"But you know what? You guys are much cooler than me, you should have it," Lilly said, taking the scarf off and giving it to the two girls. How could she do that, she hated them.

Amber and Ashley freaked out about it and started fighting over it.

"Why'd you do that?" Oliver asked.

"I think I know," Miley said. "Hey everybody," she started.

"It's Hannah Montana's scarf!" Lilly and Miley finished together. The whole lunchroom attacked the two popular girls. I knew there had to be an ulterior motive behind them giving that scarf to two people they hated.

But why would they give the scarf away? Had they really met Hannah so they wouldn't really lose anything? It seemed Oliver hadn't but by the way Miley and Lilly acted, it seemed that they had met her at the concert and maybe even gotten to know her so it wouldn't hurt them to give away the scarf. What could it mean? Maybe they did talk to Hannah. Maybe with both her and Miley being from Tennessee, they'd connected and were friends or something now. Who knew? Probably only the two of them and Hannah Montana, but I wanted to know out why too. And I decided to get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 4:

Once again I was near where Miley and Lilly were at Rico's shack specifically. Miley was drooling over Josh who was a Freshman in High School. Lilly told her to go over to talk to him and when she did, she acted really weird.

Miley had walked over to him and smiled and laughed awkwardly before yelling at him and asking if he was ready to 'rock tonight', whatever that meant.

"What?" he asked her.

"Thank-you. Goodnight everybody," she said as she walked away, taking Lilly with her.

That had been a weird day but a few days later I was going to a Hannah Montana concert. When I got there I sat down in my seat with a couple of my cousins who were in town. A little while later I saw Lilly and Oliver walk in and take seats before pulling recent magazines with Hannah Montana on them and covering their faces with them. Weird, I thought. A while after that, Hannah still hadn't gotten there yet even though the show should have started already. She seemed to be late. Then I saw Miley walk in with Josh and Miley was acting weird about the concert and being there. About as soon as she and Josh had sat down, she got up and went away saying something to Lilly and Oliver, who happened to be right behind where she and Josh sat.

Ten minutes or so later, Hannah came on stage and Miley hadn't gotten back to Josh yet.

Hannah sang the other side of me and something about the lyrics that time stood out more than ever before but I couldn't put my finger on exactly what it was.

After she finished the song, Hannah had her guitarist play an amazing and really long solo. Then Miley came back finally. Hannah disappeared and Miley came back, how weird was that? Then I think I heard Josh say something about hip-hop and how he was into that. Then as quickly as Miley had came back, she was gone again.

When Hannah got on stage she started this thing that was rap mixed with hip-hop or something. It was probably just coincidental that Josh had said something about that to Miley and then Hannah happened to do that, besides, I wasn't even sure I had heard Josh right.

When Hannah started 'hey-ho-ing' Lilly and Oliver were the first to join in, it was so weird. Why would they do that for Hannah? I guess if Miley and Lilly were friends with Hannah like one of my theories, it would make sense. Was Miley telling Hannah what her date had mentioned so that he would like Hannah Montana? I didn't think Josh was that big of a Hannah Montana fan, maybe Miley was trying to help Hannah convert him.

The next time Miley came back Josh told her he still wasn't 'feeling it'. Lilly said something about Hannah crowd surfing and Josh thought that would be great and again, Miley left.

The next time Hannah came out onto stage, she started crowd surfing just like Josh and Lilly had suggested. How could she know that? Miley seriously must have been telling Hannah what Josh was saying and how he was reacting or something. Eventually Hannah got carried over to where I was by Lilly and Oliver. Hannah looked over the way I was and I waved at her but she was focused on talking to some other people; Lilly and Oliver.

"Where'd he go?" Hannah asked them.

"He left," Lilly replied.

"What?" Hannah asked. Were they talking about Josh?

"I'm sorry," Lilly replied grimacing.

Did they really know Hannah? Did Hannah know about Miley's date with Josh? What was going on? A million questions raced through my mind at a million miles an hour. Did Hannah know who Josh was? This was really weird. What really had me confused was the way Hannah and Lilly were talking to each other, it was like how Miley and Lilly talked, like Lilly had known Hannah for more than just a couple weeks from when she went to the concert and got that scarf. Hannah was soon carried away by the crowd and I was left with my questions.

When Hannah made it back to the stage, she finished the show with a lot less enthusiasm than I would have ever expected. She always had so much energy at her concerts when I saw live clips on the news and TV but this was a lot different. My cousins and I headed out soon after the show ended, all of us were a little disappointed by the lack of enthusiasm Hannah had during the show.

CHCHCH

Episode 5

A few weeks following the concert I went to with my cousins, I was at the beach chilling and working on some homework. While I was out, sitting near Rico's shack again, Miley and Lilly came up from the beach. They must have gone into the water a little because they were drying off their legs and feet. Suddenly, Oliver ran up out of nowhere.

"Guys, there you are," he said, running up out of breath. He held that day's newspaper in his hands. I withheld a laugh remembering how Hannah had been on the cover for jumping on a paparazzi guy's back. "You'll never believe who made the cover of the entertainment section."

"Who?" Lilly asked.

I watched the exchange, they were all fairly loud and despite what Amber and Ashley may have tried to say, I thought they were decently popular in our class so I couldn't help but eavesdrop. When Lilly asked about who was on the front of the entertainment section, Miley looked around frantically and took a foam football from a guy.

"Hey Oliver, go long!" Miley exclaimed, throwing the football over to Oliver.

"Too long," he called as he fell off this weird ledge that was nearby.

Miley smirked, she seemed to have accomplished whatever she was trying to in distracting Oliver. "You know what, I'm hungry. Let's eat. Hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry, hungry," she said to Lilly, taking her best friend's arm and skipping over to a couple of empty seats at the shack.

As Miley sat down, she saw the older woman who was sitting beside me holding a paper, from today. Her face formed a shocked expression as she looked around then took the paper off the woman after giving her a fake story about a 'hot grandpa'. Miley crumpled the paper and stomped all over it. Maybe she really did have something against Hannah since I knew Hannah was on the front page of the paper. She told the woman that there was a bee on the paper as an excuse for abusing it.

"A big bee," she added, turning to Lilly. "I think I got it," she said with a smug look on her face.

By this time, Oliver had had a chance to get back up after falling. He held the paper up and even from where I was, I knew more certainly that it was today's with Hannah on the front cover. "Seriously, I want you guys to see this," he cried out to Lilly and Miley.

"Hey dude with the board," Miley called to a surfer guy standing beside Oliver. The surfer turned and knocked Oliver down off the ledge. "Never mind," she called to him. "You know, it's getting really crowded back here. Hey, let's go look for sea glass." And with that, Miley dragged Lilly away before Oliver could tell them about what he had found on the front cover of the paper.

I turned back to my food. There had to be something going on. Miley didn't want Lilly to see 'Hannah's Wild Ride' in the newspaper. What could that be about? Girls were so weird. I thought as I began to eat my fries again.

Soon after that, Oliver was back up. After surveying the area and seeing that Miley and Lilly were no longer in sight, he came over the the shack and sat down beside me. "Girls are so weird," he spoke, ordering some nachos. "I thought Miley and Lilly would want to see the headline but Miley was just being so weird."

"Yeah, what was up with that?" I asked. Maybe Oliver know something, maybe I could get some answers out of him.

"I don't know. Man they're so weird." He shook his head in dismay.

"So what is it with Miley and Hannah Montana, she's awfully weird about things related to Hannah. Like about a month or so ago when you and Lilly went to the concert where you got the towel and Lilly got the scarf."

Oliver's eyes went wide. "You know what, just forget about it," he spoke offhandedly as his nachos were placed in front of him. "I'll see you at school, Ben." He placed money on the counter and left without another word.

I groaned, there was something going on with those three and Hannah Montana and I wanted to know what. I finished off my fries, tossed my trash and headed home. I went straight to my room to try and figure out what was up.

First, Miley hadn't wanted to go to a Hannah Montana concert because she claimed she didn't like Hannah. Then she _knew_ Lilly had gotten that scarf from Hannah and that Oliver had gotten the towel from her, but just the two of them had gone to the concert. Then there was the concert I went to with my cousins. Miley had disappeared every time Hannah appeared and Hannah had disappeared every time Miley appeared. Now there was this.

 _What was up with Miley and things related to Hannah?_ She seemed to not like Hannah, then it seemed like they were maybe friends at some point. Now she didn't want Lilly to know about something crazy and weird Hannah had done.

I spent hours trying to come up with a logical solution but all I was left with was more questions than I had in the beginning. Despite that, all it really did was make me want to get to the bottom of this even more.

 **A/N:** So here's the second chapter of this. Let me know if you liked it or not, what I could do to improve my writing, or even what you think of the idea of this story in general. Thanks for reading.

-CrazyHayniac


	3. Chapter 3

Episode 6

The volleyball tournament that was held in the middle school gym was one way of getting out of the house on Sunday, so that was where I found myself. As often happened, Oliver was the announcer giving a play-by-play of what was going on in the game.

Most times, sporting events like this weren't all that exciting to me, but when I looked up and over towards the entrance, things got a little more interesting. Hannah Montana walked in, the funny thing was, she went over to talk to Lilly and Oliver like they were best friends. Suddenly, after she and Lilly exchanged a few words, Hannah ducked down and Lilly and Oliver started moving the table to get Hannah hidden while Oliver still announced for the game. Jackson's grandma went over and unplugged Oliver's mic. I couldn't help but laugh and in that moment I was distracted, Hannah had disappeared from under the table.

Anyway, back in the game, Jackson and his grandma did some weird move and won the game. In all the cheering, you could hear Hannah's voice cheering. "Way to go, Jackson," she cheered. Her voice sounded familiar too, but I couldn't quite place my finger on who she sounded like. Someone saw her and everyone chased after her, I guess that was the end of the game so I got up and headed home.

I walked back, just me and my thoughts. Then I actually realized that Hannah Montana had been in my school, at Jackson's volleyball game. What was up with that? It made me begin to believe that maybe Miley and Hannah were friends back in Tennessee and maybe Jackson was her friend too. But where had Miley been? There were so many weird things I was suddenly seeing involving the Stewarts, Hannah Montana, and Lilly, and Oliver.

When I got home, I decided to compile my theories so I started writing them all down in a new notebook where I'd write everything weird I noticed about Hannah Montana and this whole thing. Evidence, I decided. It was evidence about figuring out what was up with those previously mentioned.

The most plausible theory, I decided, was the one where the Stewarts had known Hannah before they moved to Malibu. That explained why she would have been at Jackson's volleyball match, sort of, because it was still weird that she showed up, but it helped it make more sense. It didn't however explain why Miley would have said she didn't like Hannah. Maybe she just wanted to keep her Tennessee life and Malibu life separate from each other but now that Lilly had met Hannah, they were friends.

Looking back, it would have been a lot easier if I had just asked Miley, or Lilly, or Oliver what it was with them and Hannah Montana but I guess I was afraid to be laughed at. And I got my answer in the end anyway.

 **CHCHCH**

Episode 9

I could tell you that camping was one of my favorite activities, but that would be a complete lie. So I was absolutely _thrilled_ about the camping trip my class was going on. I got put in a tent with three guys I didn't know and to make matters worse, they were best friends. The only thing I thought that might be okay with this trip was the fact that Miley. Lilly, and Oliver were also in the class with me that was going on this trip. I took my evidence notebook with me in case I found anything more out.

Nothing happened at first when we were they, other than Amber and Ashley being their normal annoying selves to Miley and Lilly. I seriously wondered what they had against them.

Anyway, at one point during the night, I got up to use the bathroom but someone, Donny, I later found out, was in there at the time so I just went into the woods. When I got back, Amber and Ashley were running scared out of their tent and Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were laughing beside it. I couldn't help but laugh, it was time those two got their comeuppance. It was especially funny when the port-a-potty fell over with Donny, Amber, and Ashley in it.

Later, as we were leaving, I saw that there was poison oak in the area where Miley, Lilly, and Oliver had been the night before but thought nothing of it because I didn't think they'd actually gone in it.

The next night, I was relaxing at home, enjoying being back in the comfort of my home watching Taylor Kingsford. Hannah Montana was on so I was especially intrigued by this episode in particular. They went to commercial and when they came back, Hannah was on stage acting really weird. She was scratching all over her body almost like she had poison ivy, or poison oak.

I almost laughed to myself at how coincidental it was that I thought Miley was standing in a poison oak bush and it came up the next night that Hannah had poison oak or ivy. She claimed it was a dance but I saw right through her façade. She had her friend who seemed weirdly familiar come out on stage with her and they scratched each other's backs.

A few days later when I found out that Miley, Lilly, and Oliver did have poison oak and I was reminded again of the coincidence of Hannah also having something similar to that at the same time. At that time, I briefly wondered if Miley was Hannah, then disregarded the theory. There's a big mark in my notebook where I crossed it off with black pen. I regret ever doing that because I might have figured it out sooner if I'd kept that as a theory.

 **CHCHCH**

Episode 10

Most of the time, I'm the kind of guy who wants to relax at home but when my dad got two tickets to a Lakers game, I was there. I was actually pretty fond of the team and was more than excited to be going with my dad since we didn't get to spend a whole lot of time together.

Before the game, we all stood up for the National Anthem to be sung by none other than Miss Hannah Montana herself. I smiled. It was like I got to go to a really short Hannah Montana concert and a Laker game. But then the weirdest thing happened while Hannah was singing, she put a line from Romeo and Juliet into the National Anthem.

Another weird coincidence to anyone who was paying attention to what was going on in Seaview Middle and the world of Hannah Montana. Okay, so it was probably just me but Hannah, singing a line from Romeo and Juliet while we were studying it in school. Was she helping someone from our class with the lines? Was she doing Romeo and Juliet in her classes too? I began to lean towards the theory that Hannah was friends with Miley. Lilly, and Oliver. Maybe she was helping Oliver and Miley with lines, I knew he had trouble with them and if they were all friends, maybe that was something she was doing.

I watched the game without much interest for once because the gears in my head were spinning at a million miles an hour. Hannah had to be friends with Miley, Lilly, and Oliver. That was it. That had to be why she sang Romeo and Juliet and why she turned up at that volleyball game and why she was talking to Lilly and Oliver at her concert that I had gone to. But where had Miley been during all of this?

My theory of Hannah being friends with the three of them was only further confirmed when I went to Top Rocker the day after. My mom had won tickets on the radio and gave them to me and a friend to go. Hannah was performing and I hopped this would go better for her than it had gone the other day at the game.

At first, I saw that she was reading the words off a cue card and I felt really bad for her and this sudden onset of stage fright. When she fell down, she looked hurt and broken, then, out of the blue, someone in the audience started singing the words and got the crowd to join in until Hannah was able to pick it back up and continue the song. She smiled and pointed to the person and I could hardly believe it when I saw that it was Oliver. Suspicions confirmed. They were most definitely friends.

When the show drew to a close, Hannah spoke, "You know, I had a rough patch at the beginning of the show and an even rougher patch earlier this week. But I learned something I should have known all along, good friends don't bail on you and they're always there to catch you if you fall."

She looked right at Oliver as she said that and I couldn't be more certain that they were all friends.

For the next several weeks, there wasn't much that came up to deny or confirm my suspicion any further. It didn't help that I missed a few days of school on and off from a cold that was on again off again for me. By the time I'd returned to school, it didn't seem like much was going on.

 **A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, my apologies for taking so long to get this updated, I got caught up in class work and other stories leading to the negligence of this one. Anyway, I'd love to hear what you think about the story and where it's going so far. I appreciate any constructive criticism so I know how and where I can improve my writing. Thanks,

-CrazyHayniac


	4. Chapter 4

Episode 14

A rumor had it that a new kid was starting at Seaview Middle school today. Another rumor had it that the new kid was TV actor Jake Ryan and it was just about the only thing I had heard people talking about since the minute I got to school. And even before I got to school since I took the bus. I went to homeroom, coincidently, Jake Ryan was going to be in my homeroom; coincidently, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were also in my homeroom.

When Amber and Ashley came in freaking out about Jake Ryan, Mr. Corelli tried to act all cool about it, but the second Jake walked in, he lost it like a fangirl, boy, fanboy.

Up until that point, I thought Jake was pretty cool from what I'd heard and read about him, but when he started talking, my good view of him was demolished. He was really full of himself and already I didn't think I'd be able to stand him. Then of course that news lady whose name I don't care to say or try to write came in and I was shoved even more to the side than normal.

For the entirety of the day, loads of people followed him around and crowded around him, making it impossible to get anywhere if Jake was within 50 feet of where you were trying to go through. This continued for days. Jake took advantage of people and was rude about things. He even got the space of four lockers. What happened to the other three people whose lockers were there and were used to make Jake's gargantuan one?

And to add to it, when we had a test soon after Jake started, Miley was trying to eat because her stomach was going crazy and making a ton of noise but Mr. Corelli took her food and wouldn't let her eat but when it was Jake, it was okay because he was famous?

I got so ticked off about it and I really don't know why.

Then, of course, I started thinking more about it. The way Miley was acting it was almost like she was jealous of Jake or something. For whatever reason, I wrote this down in my notebook about how Miley and Hannah were connected. I felt like this was significant. Maybe she viewed Hannah as a normal person and treated Hannah the same way she treated Lilly and Oliver and everyone going all gaga over Jake annoyed her. She had probably seen the ways people treated Hannah, I'm sure people took advantage of her fame, and she didn't want all that to happen to Jake.

Whatever the reason may have been. I kept it noted and in the back of my mind.

Episode 15- 18

I hate slumps, they are very literally the worst. I can tell you from my personal experience. At this point in time, I was in a slump in my investigation of Miley, Hannah, Lilly, and Oliver's relationship.

I kept as close to them as I could without them thinking I was a creepy stalker, which I guess I technically almost was. Whenever they had something important to talk about, they'd go away to talk or make sure no one else was around. Obviously, it made it harder to find out about Hannah.

I began to do research on her and where she had come from. Sure, everyone knew she was from Tennessee, but where in Tennessee was she from? Was it from the same area as Miley was from? Was it nearby so they went to school together in their early years? No websites that I looked at seemed to know where Hannah was from or much of anything other than that she was about the same age as I was and that she was a quickly rising star loved by most. It was frustrating to me, though it really shouldn't have been, but I wanted answers, I felt I needed answers. I wrote that information down, even though I didn't really think it was important.

Episode 19

The United People's Relief was a charity that those at Seaview Middle School collected money for every year. It was no different my eighth grade year. Mr. Corelli talked about the good we could do and other stuff, I kinda zoned out after a minute. Normally, I just talked to my parents about it and we got some donations from my aunts and uncles and grandparents along with a few people in the neighborhood. I knew some people were really competitive about it, but what did winning really matter if we helped people?

The following day when we were turning in all we'd raised so far, I overheard Miley, Lilly, and Oliver talking about beating Amber and Ashley. When I got to thinking about it, I honestly agreed with them and wanted Amber and Ashley to go down. They were selfish and spoiled and wouldn't actually understand the first thing about working hard to help others, their attitudes proved that.

A couple days later, the news showed a story about Hannah Montana asking at her most recent concert for people to donate to the United People's Relief. ' _Miley_ ,' I thought. In her attempt to beat Amber and Ashley she'd talked to Hannah about it. She was serious about beating Amber and Ashley this time. Obviously this was something I ended up writing down in my notebook.

CHCHCH

The last night before we turned in our final donations, there was a carnival happening at the beach. I went with my dad to see if we could get a little more to donate from the people who were there. Sarah also had the same idea as I did, she was asking people to donate and working really hard. While my dad got us some snacks from the snack bar, I saw a girl with a hood walk up to Sarah. I thought it was odd because it was kind of warm even though it was night. It turned out that the girl was Hannah and her friend, I think her name was Lola.

Sarah freaked out when she saw Hannah so much so that she fainted. Hannah and her friend got down next to Sarah until she came to and yelled Hannah's name into the night. After that, a mob chased after Hannah. My dad didn't want to get caught up in it so we went in a different direction. Just before the two of us headed home, we ended up back by the snack bar and ball pit where Hannah was actually able to give Sarah the money. I wondered why she would be giving it to Sarah. Had Miley given up on winning herself or what? It was quite odd if you ask me.

The following day in class, it was announced that Amber and Ashley won. Miley cheered before realizing that Sarah hadn't won like she'd obviously expected her to.

"What!? How could they have raised more money than Han- I mean us, I mean Sarah?" Lilly asked ambiguously.

Amber and Ashley went on about how they just asked for another check and how they were going to be interviewed for the newspaper. But I couldn't help but wonder how Lilly could have confused herself, Miley, and Oliver for Hannah in her short little caprice. Unless they were, like, the same person or something. I shook my head immediately to get the thought out of my mind, that was just crazy talk. It'd be practically impossible to live two different lives.

All I was going to add to my notebook later that night at home was a summary of Lilly's caprice but then my mind started going and I couldn't help but write even my crazy theories down. Maybe Hannah had actually been part of their group in the process of raising money and Hannah just had gotten a large portion of it from asking at that concert. As the page began to fill up, I wrote in the small section that was left 'double life' even though it seemed impossible and unlikely.

 **A/N:** Thank-you for the reviews, favorites, and follows so far, I appreciate each review and knowing that people enjoy what I write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	5. Chapter 5

Episode 21

It was just a normal day. I had gotten out of school and was enjoying the nice weather we were having so I decided to walk home instead of riding the bus. On the way home, I passed by a newsstand that had articles showing off Hannah Montana and her new boyfriend. I picked one of the papers up and looked closely; I recognized the guy Hannah was with. I ended up buying it so I could try to figure out where I knew him from. It struck me when I got home. It was Miley's brother, Jackson.

So they had to know each other. I made that clear in my notebook in big, bold letters written in sharpie. If Hannah and Miley were friends, maybe that's how Hannah had met Jackson and they started going out. The picture looked to have been taken at Miley/ Jackson's house so Hannah must have been going over there after the show to hang out or something.

It was weird thinking that I went to school with people who were that close to Hannah Montana that she'd go over to their house.

About a week after Jacksannah started, Hannah was on the 'Wake Up With Wendy' show. It was a Saturday and since I couldn't sleep, I ended up watching it. Hannah was trying to be serious about her relationship when Jackson came out on stage declaring his love for Hannah. She broke up with him and called him pathetic for getting down on his knees and saying he could change. I was about to change the channel when Jackson got up and explained to the audience how he was the bad guy, not Hannah.

He then described the relationship he and Hannah had had before as something more like a brother sister relationship rather than something romantic. He wanted to get back to it and they hugged it out. I changed the channel after that. I guessed the Stewarts and Montanas must have been really close if Jackson described their relationship that way. Maybe Miley and Hannah were like sisters or something.

I got excited about the new possibility and went to my room to write it down in my notebook. And don't judge me for it, this was a mystery I was trying to solve and I could tell there was a lot more to it than what anyone could see at just the surface level.

Episode 23

'The Cracker' was one scary new girl. Just looking at her gave me the hibby jibbies. The way her eyes always seemed to be wide open and watching your every move. I planned to steer clear of her as much as I possibly could.

Miley, on the other hand, didn't. She went over to The Cracker at lunch and tried to be her friend but ended up with lipstick all over her face. I thought she was insane for trying to be friends with that girl. Miley later ended up getting sort of beaten up by The Cracker, and when Lilly tried to help, she got the same thing as Miley.

The next day, Miley came to school trying to act tough and standing up to The Cracker, saying she was like a puma. Lilly stood right behind Miley, adding on to what Miley was saying. In the end, The Cracker got the best of both of them when she somehow did their hair together.

Dandruff Danny came running into the hall a minute later talking about there being an even scarier new girl. I over heard Miley and Lilly saying they recognized the voice as it came closer. The new girl walked in and she looked familiar to me, but I couldn't think of why she looked familiar. She also looked too old to be in middle school.

"Roxy, what are you doing here?"

"And why are you dressed as a kid?" Miley and Lilly asked.

"Quiet, I'm trying to blend in," Roxy replied.

So this new girl wasn't really a kid. What was she doing here talking to Miley and Lilly then?

"What are you all looking at? I got held back a grade or two. Who's contin', not me! That's why I got held back!" Roxy declared when a few kids gave her weird looks.

Miley and Lilly said they needed to talk to Roxy in private and after that, I didn't hear anymore of what they said to each other. I went into the cafeteria to have lunch and it was only a few minutes later that Roxy returned with Miley and Lilly in tow.

"You're sittin' in my seat," Roxy spoke to The Cracker.

The Cracker stood up and cracked open one of the nuts she always had with her. "I don't think so," she spoke.

"Cute," Roxy said. "But can you do this?" she asked, holding up a baseball and turning it into dust.

The Cracker looked around nervously. "I'm not scared of you." The two had a stare down until Roxy won. The Cracker ran out of the cafeteria. Miley ran after her and said some comeback, but I couldn't hear all of what she said. Roxy described what she did to make The Cracker run like that to Lilly and I'm guessing it scared her by the expression displayed across her features.

The following day, I could tell that Lilly and Miley were way past having Roxy around to be their ever present bodyguard. They tricked her and got the principal to see what The Cracker, whose real name was Henrietta, was doing. Henrietta wasn't going to be bullying anyone else in school.

When I realized that Roxy was legitly being a bodyguard to Miley, I realized where I recognized Roxy from. I'd seen her at a Hannah Montana thing. Roxy must have been pretty protective over Hannah's friends too if she was willing to leave Hannah to help Miley. Wait, why would she leave Hannah and help Miley instead, didn't Hannah need to be protected too? I thought that was more than a bit suspicious so I decided to write it down in my notebook when I got home.

There were so many things that didn't add up between Miley and Hannah. I was getting the feeling that they had grown up together and both moved to Malibu around the same time, how else could you explain Miley showing up at the same time as Hannah did? And the Stewarts and Montanas seemed to be close because Jackson had described his and Hannah's relationship as something more similar to siblings rather than romantic but there had to be more.

I sat trying to figure it out for a good hour but came up with nothing more. I needed to get my mind off this whole Hannah and Miley thing so I decided to play video games.

Episode 24

A couple weeks later, I was watching 'Singing With the Stars'. At the end, we found out that the star for next week was going to be Hannah Montana. I was excited the entire week for it. The only thing that brought that week down was the stupid list Amber and Ashley put out each year. Surprisingly enough, I wasn't on the last page but Miley and Lilly were, probably because Amber and Ashley hate them for no reason at all.

I was sitting at lunch a couple days later when Amber's phone rang. She answered it and when she did, she spit her entire mouthful of pasta out and then her drink a minute later. When the call ended, she boasted about how she was going to be on 'Singing With the Stars' and later about how Hannah Montana herself had called. She sang and Miley, Lilly, and Oliver seemed really confused as to how she was singing that well. Anyway, when I found out that Hannah had been the one to call Amber, I thought Hannah had good timing since she had called Amber in the middle of lunch, it was hilarious seeing her spit out her lunch all over Ashley.

On Saturday, I watched 'Singing With the Stars' to see Hannah on it, and I guess I kinda wanted to see Amber too, but I was really hoping she's mess up. When she and Hannah came out on stage for the last number, Hannah came out looking terrible with this green stuff all over it. I felt like I'd seen something like that before but I couldn't remember where. Hannah couldn't sing so Amber did basically the entire song herself and she ended up winning.

When Monday rolled around, Amber was bragging all over about how she had won and declaring that Hannah was her new bff. I doubt it, Miley was probably closer to being Hannah's bff than she was. Anyway, Miley kept telling Lilly and Oliver to 'wait for it' when Amber declared that she had something to do because she'd promised Hannah to be a nicer person. What they were waiting for never came.

Amber left the cafeteria gloating and went to her locker. There was an explosion type thing from out in the hall and when Amber came back, she had the same green stuff on her as Hannah did on 'Singing With the Stars'. I knew where I had seen it before. Lilly had a science project do that same thing before and that was where that had come from.

It seemed that Hannah was trying to help Miley and Lilly get back at Amber for the jerk she had been to them for years. I got the feeling that maybe Amber was supposed to end up with the green stuff all over her on 'Singing With the Stars' and that Hannah had talked to her before and somehow changed her mind. Lilly must not have liked that after setting the thing up and just did it to Amber at school.

I'm starting to sound crazy. How could all of that happen? It was almost laughable, but despite that, I still put it in the notebook when I got home. It ended up being just a version of that whole slippery slope with everything leading to the next but I guess it worked. I felt like I was getting closer to having something solid to go on about Miley and her relation to Hannah.

Episode 25/ 26

Summer was soon upon us. We had finished middle school and were going on to do bigger and better things. Or at least to high school. In high school, we could make new beginnings. I enjoyed my summer as much as I could and kept a lookout for things that related to Miley and or Hannah.

This proved to be more difficult than I would have expected. All there really was were just a few things. Hannah had this perfume commercial where she lied about actually liking the stuff and pulled back and she wore a moose costume thing to a fashion show, but other than that, nothing really happened the summer leading into my freshman year of high school.

 **A/N** : I decided that today, being the 10 year anniversary of the first episode would be a good day to update. This ends season 1. I'm still debating on when I have Ben actually find out. The fact that 3 years is put into 2 years doesn't help. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I'd love to hear what you thought and how I could improve on my writing. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	6. Chapter 6

Season 2 Episode 1

My first day of high school was very uneventful. Other than there being more people, it wasn't all that different from middle school. Everyone went to class, ate lunch, and then went to more classes. You did end up having classes with people who weren't just in your grade so that was different, but other than that, nothing changed.

I did notice, however, that Miley had a bit more of an interesting first day back. Apparently someone knew her 'secret' and she seemed awfully concerned with making sure nobody found out about it. Turned out it was Rico. I saw her, Lilly, and Oliver interrogating the small newcomer between classes trying to figure out how he had found out and how to stop him from spreading the secret all over school.

So to stop Rico from sharing whatever secret it was, she had to pretend to be his girlfriend. At lunch he was sitting on her lap and faking everything that they were doing. In the end, I guess Miley, Lilly, and Oliver got the phone with the picture on it but Rico still got his kiss from Miley. I overheard Oliver and Lilly talking while Miley was chasing Rico and whatever it was that he thought was her big secret, wasn't really her big secret. So what was her big secret she was worried about getting out?

Something new that I had decided to do for high school was having my notebook with my suspicions about Miley, Lilly, and Oliver in things relating to Hannah Montana with me. It was a composition notebook so if anyone saw the cover, it'd look like a normal one. In my first class after that, I wrote down how Miley had a secret that Rico hadn't found out. I wasn't really sure what more it could be or mean, but it might be important, so I wrote it down.

Episode 2

It was now a couple weeks into high school and things seemed to have become normal. Everyone was getting back into the swing of school and those of us who were freshmen were finally getting the feel of how high school worked and how it was different from middle school.

After school one day, I headed down to the shack Rico owned to work on my homework; it wasn't really the ideal place to do homework, but I liked being outside and near the beach, plus, I when I was by Rico's, there was always food right there if I wanted something to eat. While I was there, it became apparent to me that Miley and Lilly were having a fight because Miley refused to go talk to Lilly about something and instead forced Oliver to go with her to get their nails done.

When they got back, they sat back down at a table and talked. Lilly came by and asked Oliver if he wanted to go surfing with her. Since he'd just been doing all that 'girly stuff' with Miley, he agreed and went on this weird rant about how 'manly' surfing was.

"Oliver, wait, wait, wait, you can't go with her!" Miley declared. "The awards are tonight and I need you to help me with my hair." She paused. "I won a booty," she said to Lilly.

"Good, you could use one," Lilly replied smartly, leading into their fight over Oliver that resulted with him handcuffing them together so they could work their problems out.

Afterwards, they tried to convince Oliver that he couldn't handcuff them together. Miley said something about how she had to be to the studio in two hours and Oliver gave in and said something about how it would have worked if it weren't for her stupid booty.

What they heck was he talking about. It's kinda weird to talk about someone's behind that way. I shrugged and got back to work.

Later that night, a country music awards show was on. I didn't feel like changing the channel so I kept it on there and they were presenting Hannah with a 'booty'. Why did that sound so familiar. Then it hit me, Miley had been talking about having won a booty or something earlier.

I thought for a little while about that. I had to have heard Miley wrong. She was probably going to the studio with Hannah or something for her winning the award. I'd probably misheard their entire conversation, and I was doing work at the same time as when I overheard them so I wasn't fully listening, she must have been talking about being there for Hannah.

While Hannah was on the awards show, she was acting really weird, her one hand was just out of control, giving her moose ears, grabbing her face. I laughed at how weird Hannah was being before I noticed that the skin tone on her arms wasn't the same and that the nail polish on her one hand was different from the other. I realized that her right arm wasn't even hers. It was someone else's, her right arm was tucked behind her and the extra arm was coming from under her actual arm.

During the middle of her speech she started petting the arm, like it was her best friend and when the person behind her sneezed, she said 'bless you'. So it seemed like she and her best friend were fighting and handcuffed together. My thoughts slowed down. Was Miley Hannah? I laughed at myself the second that crossed my mind; there was no way for someone to be an average teen by day and a pop star by night without slacking at one thing or the other and there was no way Hannah was slacking and I knew Miley was doing well in school. It was such a weird coincidence though.

I didn't bother writing that weird coincidence down in my notebook because how would it help me figure anything more out about Miley and Hannah's relation? The only thing I knew more was that they had a weird coincidental same thing happen on the same day. Maybe I was thinking about this too much. I decided it was time for me to get to sleep. I headed up to my room and fell onto my bed, I'd shower in the morning.

Episode 4

Biology wasn't my favorite subject but it wasn't me least favorite subject either, and I guess I was doing pretty well compared to most of my class. Other than Rico, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver, the rest were almost all complete idiots. I couldn't believe they'd made it to high school. Anyway, midterms were quickly approaching and I was studying my butt off to make sure I did well on the exam. I couldn't believe I was already so far into my freshman year, it seemed like we'd just started.

The day before the midterm, I had taken my seat and Miley started sucking up to Rico. I continued to look down at my paper but listened in on their conversation. She bargained with him, which wasn't something I would really suggest, but Miley must have been desperate to get a good grade. I'm not entirely sure what she had to do or if Rico every really helped her because the next day she seemed to know the answers, but I thought originally she had a dance to go with it, and I was sure Rico wouldn't have had a dance for it.

Oliver and Lilly tried to create a distraction for Miley so she could 'dance it out' but Mrs. Kunkle got mad at her, or even more mad than she'd been before, for the dancing during the exam and sent her to the principal's office but Miley came back in and started to sing. Mrs. Kunkle tried to stop her from doing so but Lilly made her let Miley show what she had done.

When Miley first started to sing, I thought her singing voice sounded familiar but I couldn't figure out who she sounded like before Lilly and then Oliver joined in singing and doing the dance with her.

Eventually we all joined in. I'm not normally the one to jump right into anything like this for fear of looking like an idiot, but I did and it wasn't that bad. Mrs. Kunkle actually complimented Miley on the dance and wanted her to show it to the principal she liked it so much. After Kunkle walked away, I heard Miley, Lilly, and Oliver all say together, "We're going to Europe!"

"Give me some metacarpal love," Miley said as they all high fived.

Now it they were going to Europe at the same time as Hannah was having her European tour. Either that was a big coincidence, or they were going with Hannah. The rest of the class dispersed after that and I wrote that little note in my notebook when I got the chance.

Episode 5-7

We had hardly been back from our break after midterm exams when I got sick. My sore throat started Sunday night but I didn't tell my parents. On Monday, it was bugging me so much that I couldn't eat. My parents left me home alone to rest that day but the pain didn't get any better and I still couldn't eat. My dad took Tuesday off to take me to the doctor where we found out that I had strep throat. I needed to take the medicine and wait at least 36 more hours before I could leave the house again.

We picked the stuff up on our way home and I took my first dosage that afternoon. I had to miss Wednesday and Thursday because I was still contagious and then Friday to because I had hardly been able to eat at all that week and was a little weak on my feet after resting for so long.

I was able to go back to school the following Monday as I was now feeling better and back to normal, but I had a lot of schoolwork to catch up on. I wasn't going to be leaving the house much that next week because I had to get all caught up before I feel too far behind.

Oh, and something I had forgotten about before. The week before I got sick, Miley had been really quiet and had used a whiteboard to talk with. I didn't think she'd actually lost her voice but it was weird with her being as quiet as she was for that. I don't remember much more about that, being sick kinda doesn't help with remembering things that aren't for class, and even things from class too.

As we got to the mid semester slump, things grew boring. Everyone wanted to get through to the end of the semester.

CHCHCH

A week or so later, when Lilly started dating Lucus, there was drama between the two girls and I'm not sure what it was all about. I decided that since it seemed to just be girl stuff, it'd be best if I just ignored it and moved on with my life. It's not like getting involved in that would help me figure anything more out about Hannah and Miley.

 **A/N:** Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've been busy working on other things over the last few months. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, favorited, and followed so far, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to seeing what you thought and how I could improve. Thanks for reading,

-CrazyHayniac


	7. Chapter 7

Episode 8

For a while, it didn't seem like there was much going on with Hannah or Miley. I wasn't able to get any farther in figuring out what it was that connected the two of them to each other. It seemed like I had moments and time periods like this a lot more than I wished I would.

However, I do remember that the president was in town and Hannah had a performance for him and his daughter in the time they spent in town. Despite that, there still wasn't a whole lot more for me to see.

Episode 9 & 10

So Jake was back in town and Miley definitely wasn't happy about it. He came with a flower and chocolate and she dumped a shake on his head. He must have done something pretty bad for her to do that to him.

A few days later, the movie Jake was in premiered. He went with his co-star and they seemed to be dating, but as the two of them were being interviewed, he said that he was in love with a girl named Miley Stewart. Holy. Crap. He just admitted that he and his co-star were faking dating on TV and declared his love for Miley. Holy. Carp. again. Oh, and when he said Miley instead of the name of his co-star, that was another 'holy crap' moment.

They started dating for a little while but then they seemed to fade out from each other really quickly. At the next movie premiere Jake went to, he took Miley and she wore this outrageous outfit. The days following that, they weren't together so I assumed they must have broken up.

Wait, why am I making any point in this, this doesn't have anything to do with the whole Miley/ Hannah thing.

Well, anyway, that happened and nothing with the Miley/ Hannah situation did. I guess I'm trying to fill in a blank space or something.

2016

Episode 11

A couple weeks later, in Bio, Miley fell asleep in class, which was not normal for her. Lilly and Oliver, being the friends that they are, tried to stop Kunkle from seeing that Miley was asleep. After Mrs. Kunkle walked away, Miley seemed to wake up. I think, in actuality, she was sleep talking. She started insulting Kunkle. Lilly saying 'yikes' also gave away the fact that something wasn't right.

Kunkle sent her to the principal's office. Before that, I heard them talking and Miley saying something about telling her dad the truth. The truth, the truth about what? Obviously Lilly and Oliver knew what it was about, I mean why wouldn't they, but I was still curious. I doubted I'd ever hear anything about it after that, however.

Episode 13

I think I've made it clear before that I enjoy doing my homework on the beach, so I won't go into much more explanation. This time, I sat at one of the wooden tables working on some stuff. Rico turned the radio up on a Mikayla song, her only one at that point in time. When Miley asked him to stop, he cranked it up even more. She threw a football at him, knocking him and the radio off the counter.

After that, she answered a phone call from someone whose name was coincidently also Mikayla. I tried to do my work, well, sorta, I also wanted something to add to my notebook about Miley and Hannah. So I listened in on the conversation. She didn't seem to like the Mikayla on he other end of the line; calling her 'Mikcockroach' was kinda a dead give-away. I only got half of the conversation but it sounded like she was going to be at a concert this Mikayla didn't expect her to be at and then Miley said she'd be wiping the stage with Mikayla.

What? she couldn't possibly be talking about the Mikayla that was just on the radio, could she? No, not when she was talking in the first person like that. I mean if she'd been talking about Hannah, it would have made sense since I knew the girls were friends and all, but this didn't make any sense.

"You can't go to Florida without your dad," Lilly said.

"Watch me," Miley replied.

Florida, without her dad? That was where the benefit concert was going to be through the United People's Relief. I've said it before, Miley couldn't be living a double life, that'd be impossible. So she was going to meet Hannah down there and try to do without her dad? Why wouldn't she and Hannah just go together? Then they could look out for each other and make sure the other was safe.

I was so confused. To try and figure out what was going on in my mind, I had to write it down. I went home and pulled out my notebook to collect all my thoughts and try to piece together what was going on. In the end, I don't think the result was very helpful in my investigation.

Episode 14

There was this tennis tournament coming up and it had just been released that Hannah Montana would be playing in place of someone who couldn't play anymore because of an injury. I didn't know much about it, it wasn't going to be televised, or at least not that I knew, but I had heard that it was a charity thing. From the past, I knew that Hannah was pretty involved in doing things for charity. I could remember two different time with United People's Relief off the top of my head.

The day before it was supposed to happen, I was at the beach working on homework as I often did. Miley was sitting at a table when Lilly and Oliver came up to her. Lilly brought a cake and Oliver brought her a shirt, as if they were buttering her up for something. _For what?_ I asked myself.

"She's taking me!" Lilly exclaimed loudly.

"She's taking me!" Oliver countered.

"Keep this up and neither of you are going to the tennis tournament tomorrow," Miley said, getting up and walking away. Rico stopped her, asking if she was talking about the tournament tomorrow. He offered her his extra ticket with no catch, asking for nothing in return. Well that was suspicious, but that's not really important in all this. So Miley got the ticket she needed for it.

Why was she going in the first place? Then it hit me, Hannah. She must have been going to support Hannah. Had she only gotten a plus one? Why hadn't Hannah just gotten three tickets so they could all go? They were all friends by the look of it? Shouldn't Hannah have been the one trying to work out which of the three of them would be going to see her, not Miley? This was way weird, but then again, what with them wasn't weird.

I couldn't get anymore evidence of that afterwards to know what ended up happening because I couldn't watch the tennis match, so I resorted to writing stuff down in the notebook I had gotten, as I always do.

 **A/N:** I'm sorry I've been so terrible at updating this over the past year or so. I just want to say that no matter how long I end up taking between updates, I won't ever abandon this story. I have an end in mind that I plan to carry out.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed in my absence from this story over the last 8 or so months. I really appreciate them. Thank you for the continued support. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

-CrazyHayniac


End file.
